Sore Itu
by Mikachuu97
Summary: Suara-suara aneh terdengar dari kamar KyuMin. Seperti suara... Desahan? Uhh.. saya nggak pinter bikin summary. Langsung baca aja deh ya. Oneshot pendek/a little bit sho-ai/ KyuMin. RnR pls


Sore itu...

Rate: T+

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: Semua cast di fic ini adalah milik Tuhan dan milik diri mereka sendiri.

Warning: Typo(s), gaje, abal, adult contents(?).

ENJOY

"Ssh~ Kyuuhh~" Sungmin mendesah pelan saat Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Wajahnya memerah karena sensasi yang diterima dari perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Mm? Ini akan terasa sedikit sakit. Tahan ya, hyung," Kyuhyun baru saja akan 'menyentuh' Sungminnya itu lebih dalam, tapi tiba-tiba Sungmin berteriak kesakitan, membuat jantungnya nyaris berpindah ke usus.

"Aawh... Pelan-pelan, Kyu~" Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuatnya terlihat begitu seksi dan menggiurkan di mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin iba(?). Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini sebenarnya adalah salahnya (ya iyalah.. elu geraknya kaya lagi dikejer anjing rabies gitu. Kan kesian anak orang -_-).

"Maaf, hyung. Apa kau mau berhenti sebentar?" Tak tega rasanya melihat ukenya yang paling unyu sedunia dan akhirat itu kesakitan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Teruskan..." jawab Sungmin mantab.  
*backsong: Agnes monica- Teruskanlah*

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika mendengar kalimat Sungmin barusan. Ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Kali ini ia lakukan dengan lebih berhati2(?) agar Sungmin tak merasa kesakitan.

"Aaahh... Keluar lagi, Kyuuhh~" Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin dan cairannya bergantian. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otak setan itu sekarang. #plakk

"Kenapa diam saja? Lanjutkan," kata Sungmin. Entahlah... Tapi sepertinya Sungmin lebih berkuasa disini (?). Lihat saja, daritadi dia terus memerintah Kyuhyun seenak udelnya.

Kyuhyun menuruti permintaan Sungmin. Ia tak mau mencari ribut di momen seperti ini. Bisa gawat kalau dia menolak permintaan calon istrinya(?) ini. Bisa-bisa Sungmin ngamuk dan berakhir dengan Kyuhyun yang harus menjadi penghuni sementara di Rumah Sakit.

Sungmin menggeliat pelan sebagai respon dari tindakan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana, hyung? Sakitnya sudah hilang, 'kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun di sela-sela aktivitasnya tersebut.

"Mmh.. Iya. Sudah sama sekali tidak sakit, Kyu. Hhh~ Biar aku... ssh.. Biar aku saja, Kyu," Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh tanda tanya.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya. Kau tiduran saja di situ. Kau pasti capek, 'kan?" Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Umh... Baiklah."

BRAAAKKKK!

.

.

Pintu kamar Kyumin roboh(?). Sepertinya karena didobrak. Dan kita akan segera tahu siapa tersangkanya.

Dari balik puing-puing pintu yang baru saja direnggut nyawanya itu terlihat empat orang pemuda tampan. Bukan, mereka bukan pangeran, mereka adalah tersangka penodaan terhadap pintu tak berdosa tadi.

"Kaliaaannn! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Sembur Leeteuk, salah satu dari keempat tersangka. Kalau dilihat-lihat, sepertinya dia itu adalah yang paling tua dari mereka berempat, terlihat dari tujuh tanda-tanda penuaan yang bermunculan di wajahnya *dihantam angels*

Kyuhyun sweatdrop. "Seharusnnya aku yang bertanya begitu, hyung. Apa yang sedang kalian semua lakukan di sini?"

"Kami hanya ingin mengehentikan perbuatan terlarang yang kalian lakukan," jawab Eunhyuk yang kemudian diikuti dengan anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Bukannya kalian yang baru saja melakukan perbuatan terlarang? Lihat pintu tak berdosa itu.. oh, semoga arwahnya diterima dengan baik di sisi Tuhan," Kyuhyun kumat(?).

...

KRIK

Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang merespon perkataan Kyuhyun. Yah, memang begitulah kalau DramaKyu sedang beraksi.

Semuanya sweatdrop melihat Kyuhyun. Dosa apa mereka sampai bisa memiliki maknae macam dia?

Dan Yesung yang dari tadi diam akhirnya angkat beban –eh, angkat bicara. "Tadi aku, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Dan Leeteuk hyung mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar kalian. Suara... Desahan? Yah... Seperti itulah. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Desahan?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia sedang kebingungan, dan seisi ruangan langsung dibanjiri nosebleed.

"Kurasa ada sedikit kesalahpahaman di sini," kata Sungmin lagi.

"Hm? Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Donghae. Ikan ini benar-benar penasaran.

"Kau saja yang jelaskan, hyung. Aku ngantuk, mau tidur," dan tak perlu menunggu lama, Kyuhyun sudah tertidur lelap dengan posisi yang– uhh, lebih baik tak usah dijelaskan saja.

Sekali lagi, seisi ruangan sweatdrop berjama'ah.

"Umm.. Jadi begini..." Perhatian keempat pemuda tampan itu langsung tertuju pada Sungmin.

"Tadi aku diboncengi Kyuhyun bersepeda mengelilingi kompleks. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seekor anak kucing lewat di depan kami. Kyuhun berusaha menghindar agar tak menabrak anak kucing itu, tapi kami malah terjatuh. Lututku membentur aspal dan terluka, jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan mengobati lukaku," Sungmin memperlihatkan lututnya yang luka pada keempat pemuda itu.

"Dan saat Kyu sedang mengobati luka di lututku, kalian datang. Pakai acara dobrak pintu segala, padahal pintunya tidak dikunci," lanjutnya.

Leeteuk, Yesung, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan mendobrak-pintu-agar-terlihat-seperti-adegan-di-film-film-adalah-idemu.

"Then what's with the 'Aaahh.. Keluar lagi, Kyuuhh~'?" Eunhyuk menirukan suara desahan Sungmin tadi, membuat 'Little Hae' di bawah sana terbangun.

"Ya Tuhan.. Otak kalian itu isinya –piip- semua ya? Tadi itu lututku mengeluarkan darah lagi. Kalian pikir– Demi Tuhan!"

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, seisi ruangan kembali sweatdrop berjama'ah.

-Tamat dengan nistanya-

A/N:

Halo semuanyaah~ *lambai2*  
perkenalkan, nama saya Mika, tapi biasa dipanggil Icha (?). Nng.. sebenernya saya lagi kesel, galau, frustasi, depresi, laper (?). Saya lupa password saya untuk account ffn saya yang satunya -_- Jadilah saya terpaksa bikin account baru -_- *brb nyari shower*

Ah, iya, fic ini idenya saya dapetin waktu lagi ngebahas iklan yang rada ambigu gitu sama temen saya. Idenya abal banget yah -_- Maafkanlah -_-v

Umm.. apa lagi yah? Segitu dulu aja deh. *bingung mau ngomong apaan*

Akhir kata, REVIEW! ;)


End file.
